jabba_the_huttfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeata Jendowanian
Greeata Jendowanian was a singing and dancing Rodin girl who preformed in Jabba's Palace with the Max Rebo Band. She liked dancing and singing with Oola, Jess, Yarna d'al' Gargan, Lyn Me, Rystall Sant and Sy Snootles. Biography Born on the Rodin homeworld of Rodia, was considered an outcast for her love of music and dance. The name "Greeata was a common name for female Rodin it means "talanted". Rather than focus on hunting, Greeata absorbed any information she could find on the music and dance of many intergalactic cultures. Having rejected the vules of Rodin culture, Greeata leaf her homeworld to preform as a Kloo horn player aboard the famous intergalactic cruiseline the Kari Princess she become very successful musician. In 21 BBY during the Clone Wars Greeta visited Coruscant and was present at the Mon Calamari Squid Lake preformance at the Galaxies Opera House. Greeata developed a friendship with Sy Snootles, the lead singer for Kari Princess's house band the two left the house band to preform as a duo. Evar Orbus discarded the pair performing at the Green Plant nightclub on Tothis. Mesmerized Orbus asked the them to audition for his band Sy Snootleswas hired as the lead singer and Greeata as a backup singer. Evar Orbus recruited Max Rebo, Droopy McCool and Joh Yowza for his jizz band named the Evar Orbus and His Galactic Jizz-Wailers. In 3 ABY Orbus was killed and Sy Snootles encouraged Rebo to take lead of the musical group. Touring with the Max Rebo band Greeata had to sing, dance and play her Kloo at places like Doodnik's Cafe, cantina, cafes, pubs, bar, nightclubs, casinos and Blue Moon which was a stripclub. After fifteen years dancing with Lyn Me and Rystall Sant, Greeata was first accepted as a full member when Max Rebo founded his own band. The success of the band caught the attention of Jabba the Hutt who tricked their leader to siging a lifetime contact. Greeata did not like the lifetime deal Rebo made, she was horrified when she watched Oola die and feared a few things other things in Jabba's Palace but the good side she was still with her friends, she was singing, she was dancing, had an okay costume and she final became a member of the band. Like all entertainers that worked for the great might Jabba the band members had to go through changes in his palace. Greeata had to wear an outfit that pleased the Hutt lord so the Rodin girl had wear a bikini. It wasn't as great like Rystall's but it also wasn't as bad as Lyn Me's or Oola's. When Oola was executed for her disobeying Jabba Greeata put her hands up to her face in shock as she watched the young Twi'lek girl fall through a trap door to her death when Greeata saw the fight with Oola and the hutt she thought the Twi'lek would be punished instead of being killed. She followed the crowd to the grate not knowing what would happen to the Twi'lek slave. During their preformance on the sail barge when Jabba was killed the band were glad to be free and quickly rushed to escape the barge. After getting off the barge the band was attacked by Tusken Raiders but thanks to Greeata's Rodin survival instincts and Lyn Me the two chased off the Sand People the band went their separate ways. Greeata, Rystall and Joh reunited and former a new popular band The Palpatones again another band brakes apart and the friends go their separate ways. Costume Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Entertainers